Puffle Party 2010
The Puffle Party 2010 was a party that ended on February 25. The party was all about puffles, and was very similar to the Puffle Party 2009. It was released earlier according to the What's New Blog. In the Club Penguin Times it stated that the party would start on February 19th, but it actually started a day before. Many rooms were the same as they were since the last Puffle Party, in 2009. Free items were handed out as mentioned below. Unlike last year, the Mine was a "White Puffle Zone", included with an area covered in ice used as an ice rink, snow, and, of course, white puffles. This year, another room, the Puffle Show, was also added. It had a variety of activities, like a Puffle Obstacle Course, Puffle Talent Show, and Puffle Grooming Station. You could include your Puffle in any of these activities. The room was for members-only though. You could see how it looked by clicking here. There were different rooms around Club Penguin made for certain colored puffles. For example, the Beacon was a Green Puffle Zone, the Cave was a Black Puffle Zone, and the Iceberg was a Pink Puffle Zone. Also, the Forest was a Blue Puffle Zone, the Cove was a Red Puffle Zone, the Lighthouse was a Yellow Puffle Zone, the Dance Club was a Purple Puffle Zone. Orange Puffles had been seen in several rooms during the party. Look below for more information. Free Items *Puffle Hat (at the Plaza) *Puffle Jacket (members only) (at the Puffle Show) Gallery Puffle Party 2010 Photos File:Puffletown!!.png|Town. File:DISCOPUFFLE!!.png|Dance Club, Purple Puffle Domain. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|Snow Forts, The White puffle fort was added. File:PUffleplaza.png|Plaza. File:Puffleforest.png|Forest, Blue Puffle Domain File:Pufflepoolcave_lights_on.png|Cave/Pool, Black Puffle Domain. (Windows Opened) File:Pufflepool_light_off.png|Cave/Pool, Windows Closed. File:Pufflemine.png|Mine, The new Domain for the White Puffle. File:Pufflecove.png|Cove, Red Puffle Domain. File:Pufflepetshop.png|Pet Shop. File:Puffleiceberg.png|Iceberg, Pink Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeach.png|Beach. File:Pufflelighthouse.png|Lighthouse, Yellow Puffle Domain. File:Pufflebeacon.png|Beacon, Green Puffle Domain. File:Pufflefeedingarea.png|The Party, Puffle Feeding Area. File:Puffledock.png|Dock. File:Puffleprtyyay.png|Ski Village. File:Pufflepartyiscool.png|The Party, Puffle Show. File:Puffle_Party_Tour.png|Ski Village with the Tour Booth Sneak Peeks File:Feb_1st_Blog.jpg|A preview for the Upcoming Events in February 2010. File:Whitepufflesplat.jpg|Another preview. File:Puffle Party Banner.gif|An animated GIF banner for the party. (Click on it for animation) File:PuffleSneak.PNG|White Puffle room. File:PuffleSneak2.PNG|Member puffle show. File:BlackPuffleParty2010.jpg|Black Puffle room. Puffle Party 2010 Preparations File:BLACKPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The cave, Black box. File:BLUEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Forest, Blue box. File:GREENPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The beacon, Green box. File:PINKPUFFLEPRAPARATION.png|The Iceberg, Pink box. File:PURPLEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Dance Club, Purple box. File:WHITEPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Mine, White box. File:YELLOWPUFFLEPREPARATION.png|The Lighthouse, Yellow box. Orange Puffle It was rumored that a new puffle will come this party, and it was proved that the new one was orange. In the first puffle video from 2009, a white puffle was be spotted. But now, two orange puffles can be spotted in the stampede. It could also be spotted every fifteen minutes at the Box Dimension and then fifteen minutes later at the Ski Lodge. It could also b e spotted at the Ski Village if ten penguins turned orange. As seen on the What's New blog, Billybob had posted a picture of an orange puffle toy that is going to come out on Friday, February 26th, 2010. As of Febuary 25, you can adopt Orange Puffles. Puffle Show One main part of this party was the Puffle Show. It was for members only, where puffle owners could take their puffles to do a race with tricks, be judges or fix up their hair. Trivia thumb|270px|The Orange Puffle sightings. *Although, there was no red box, the red puffle's "hangout" was at the Cove. *There was a website page regarding the party. *The White Puffle room was at the Mine. *The Pink Puffle room was at the Iceberg. *The Black Puffle room was at the Underground Pool. *The Red Puffle room was at the Cove. *The Green Puffle room was at the Beacon. *The Blue Puffle room was at the Forest. *The Purple Puffle room was at the Night Club. *This was the first party that would be officially be released on a Thursday, rather than a Friday, as Billybob announced on the Blog that the release time changed. *The balloons and banners would change according to the color puffle you are walking. *There was a glitch that occured in which a penguin walking at the Dock with his or her puffle wouldn't experience the change in color of the banners and signs. *The Tour Booth was removed by mistake during the party, causing penguins who wanted to become tour guides unhappy. Eventually, the Club Penguin Team found out that they accidentally removed the Tour Booth and fixed their error. *The music played was a remix of the 2 main songs used in the Puffle Party 2009. *Each color puffle had its own "hangout," which was one of the rooms on Club Penguin Island. *Penguin could pose to be painted by a yellow puffle at the lower level of the Lighthouse. *Many penguins went to the Ice Rink thinking that it was the "hangout" for white puffles, but the acutal white puffle "hangout" was at the Mine. *Many penguins were mad because of the change of music in the black puffle "hangout" at the Pool from the music played there during the Puffle Party 2009. *The tour guide briefings changed during this party. *There was a glitch that when the party ended, the music still played. Also the Lighthouse stayed the same as during the Puffle Party. *Also, the homepage is still decorated for the Puffle Party. Music Main Music See also *Puffle *Orange Puffle *Puffle Show Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin